


Crew Missions and Other Short Stories

by ashaantha



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaantha/pseuds/ashaantha
Summary: Just a place to throw my short stories, and scene snippets that are unlikely to be expanded on.Some are based on companion crew missions in Star Wars: The Old Republic game, into one place. Using my character, Safaia Willow, as the introductory, her crew companions as story focus and crew mission blurbs from archaeology, underworld trading and investigation as writing prompts.Not all are complete, some may never get fully completed.Scene snippets are from random little sparks of inspiration I've gotten from either songs, or information about upcoming stuff in the game.I will throw little bits of info at the top of each "chapter" for easier browsing through for a specific piece.





	1. A Sarlacc's Stomach

_**Archaeology crew skill mission used as writing prompt: "The enormous, worm like Sarlacc takes centuries to digest its prey. On Duroon a Sarlacc dead from disease has been pulled aboveground; send your companion to dredge it's stomach for preserved antiquities." Vette has been sent.** _

  
  


The familiar sharp buzzing sound of her private mail notifications stirred Safaia from her meditation. She sighed and opened her eyes, a temporarily feeling of loss hitting her as she closed off the Force that was flowing through her, the surroundings slowly coming back into sharp focus. Standing she crossed to her personal workspace, she was surprised to find the sender was her mother.

_Dearest Daughter, I hope this finds you well. I shall be brief, a deceased Sarlacc has been dragged from it's burrow on Duroon. The creature had lived tens of thousands of years, and the possibility of finding artifacts and other antiques inside it's stomach may interest you. I pulled some strings, the ground team will be waiting for your representative but please don't be too long._

"Intriguing indeed." Safaia murmured, already sending the auto-nav on the ship's computer directions to approach the nearest space station and signing an authorisation for Vette so the twi'lek could take a shuttle and travel unhindered to Duroon to have investigate if her Mother's request was worth it.

"Seriously!" Vette exclaimed, "Am I being punished?".  
"Quite the opposite, Vette." Safaia answered calmly, "You are no longer a slave. Consider this a buffer for whereto set your wages. Not glamorous work, but you will be paid a bonus for it."  
Vette stared at the young Sith, flabbergasted. "I - I'm getting paid now? well... alright then, I guess, where do I go?"  
"Authorisation for a shuttle loan is already done, you will not be bothered. If questioned you represent an Apprentice to Darth Baras. Use my name, It is well known already. My mother has already sorted things for your arrival on Duroon, a guide will be waiting at the spaceport there. Here's a credit allowance if needed, go prepare."

"At least I'm getting paid." Vette muttered as she quickly grabbed any gear she could think of that she might need into a backpack, with the small crate full of proper credits Safaia had handed her. She'd never had such a stock of resources at her disposal, the Sith did not mess around, even for simple supervise missions. Double checking her gear and rations, she grabbed her vibroblade and blaster pistol as well, just in case. Serving this odd Sith required her to at least be proficient at using these weapons, her skills weren't amazing but she was able to not shoot herself in the process. That was something. Slinging the backpack over one shoulder as she felt the ship land, Vette disembarked without another word to the sith lady and worked her way through the hangar, conscious of the disgusted looks some of the guards threw her way. _That's okay, they won't actually say anything too my face, thanks to the new Sith friend's reputation,_ she reminded herself. A stiff uniformed guy gave her directions to the shuttle, the passcodes and that she was to meet an 'Amec' on Duroon. Vette headed to the hangar quickly, the shuttle was a standard Imperial Military model and wasn't going to be the smoothest ride. She sighed, this was not going to be a fun mission at all. Seating herself as comfortably as possible in the pilot seat, Vette plugged in the destination coordinates to Duroon and announced she was taking off to the station hangars official. The shuttle entered hyperspace without incidents, except a bit of unnerving rattling. Vette searched up some files form the shuttle's computer about Duroon, which turns out was just the average climate planet, nothing spectacular. _Except for the Sarlacc thing, eww am I really expected to dig through that thing's stomach? ugh, I'll smell for days._

The trip to Duroon was as uneventful as the young twi'lek expected it to be. As was landing at the spaceport. She yawned as she stepped down the entry ramp from the shuttle, stretching and looking around for the person she was meant to meet. Amec turned out to be a short human man who spoke really fast, tripping over his words. "Vette yes, this way. c'mon speeder waiting can't keep the archaeologists waiting on their expert artifact hunter."  
_Hello, crazy,_ Vette thought as she hurried after the guy, he was walking as fast as he spoke, she was surprised he didn't trip over his own feet. He waited impatiently for Vette to slide into the passenger seat of the speeder, and took off at a breakneck speed forcing Vette to cling to her door wide eyed, _And yet somehow this thing is still smoother then that shuttle._  
A stench wafted into her face suddenly, making her gag. "ugh what is that?" Vette covered her mouth, feeling sick.  
"Dead Sarlacc." Amec replied, and pointed ahead, "you'll see it in a moment. They've been carefully slicing into the stomach the past couple of days, scans and genetic readouts say the thing is almost 15,000 years old. They also think they've picked up metallic object readings in the stomach. Could be interesting, maybe it swallowed an ancient spaceship."  
"Seriously? you think it swallowed a whole spaceshi--" Vette's sceptical query dropped off as they rounded a hill and there it was. It was massive, and not quite the worm she expected, never having seen the actual body of a Sarlacc before. Vette realised it looked like an immense plant creature. The scientist camp was located near the belly, where a thorough quarantine facility was set up against the creature's side, one of the rigid plates had been removed form the belly already, good. _I'm in time for the final part, not having to wait for them to break into it. still gross._

The temporary facility was a bustle of activity with scientists, researchers and all buzzing around their equipment. Amec handed her over to the chief scientist who in turn nudged her to the scanner database computer. She studied at the revealed holo of the Sarlacc's largest stomach, speaking to herself "yup. Looks like there's a spaceship in there too. Odd, don't they eat live prey?"  
"that they do," answered a nearby scientist, "but it could have snagged the craft with a tentacle anyway if it flew too low. We're not sure if we'll find live prey in there yet. Still too much interference. We'll have much more detailed scans very soon."  
Vette shuddered, horrified at the thought of finding something still alive after so long in this creature's digestive system.  
_Very, very bad way to go. I've definitely got a fear of becoming Sarlacc food ..._

As the trained researchers started excavating the creature's stomach, Vette watched all the data and scans coming in for anything interesting, fearing to see something still alive ... there likely would be. There was a lot of junk in this thing, not just the spaceship. Not much of it would have been great condition considering the stomach gunk, but it could be scavenged for resources at least.  
"hey, blue girl! we're getting that small spacecraft out, you're up."  
Vette's lekku twitched in irritation. "I am NOT touching that disgusting, filthy..." her tirade continued as she gathered her tools and went over to where the spacecraft was being placed for further investigation. "I am going to stick for weeks." she muttered in disgust at the sight of the spacecraft, but got to work getting the craft cut open. tugging chunks of cut away metal off the craft, and sticking her head through to look inside she was glad to see that the interior had mostly been saved from the stomach gunk. There was a scattering of tools and machines used for drilling, and a couple of crates against the far wall. _hmm, I wonder._ carefully pulling her light frame through the hole in the side of the spacecraft, vette started poking around a bit, confirming her suspicions that this craft itself had been collecting either artifacts or crystals.  
"grab this stuff out, and catalogue it. My Master will want to see this if it's what I think it is."  
She was close. The crates were carefully opened. Inside was full of carefully organised lightsaber crystals.  
"nice," said one of the scientists. A human fellow. "we found a couple of lightsaber hilts on bodies as well.  
"My Master will likely want to have a look at those, salvage what you can and add them to a security crate. I can deliver those, if I'm done here." she made a squeamish grimace at the stench and gunk on her clothes.  
The scientist nodded. "Go get cleaned up, I'll sort that out and you can head back to your master with a copy of our current reports and catalogue. I hope she is impressed, even with you really just here to supervise." he scowled a bit, but quickly grinned again "not your fault. Showers are down that way." he gestured almost vaguely and went back to squinting at his computer screens.

Two days later Vette was arriving back at the Fury, which was docked temporarily at an Imperial supply spacestation. Vette kicked the crate into the main room, before collapsing against the wall herself. "I did the thing." she stated, pointing at the locked security crate, as Safaia walked in to investigate the noise. "and here's a datapad catalogue of everything they found, most was sent to your mum but this stuff is yours to play with I guess." she yawned as she jabbed a finger at the security crate, again.  
"well done, Vette. Go get some rest."  
_finally_ Vette's head hit the pillow of her bunk and she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about pink glittery sarlaccs and candy spaceships.


	2. Fist of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, here's the Quinn tag reason. Took me ages to figure out how to add the next chapter.

_**Short story, writing prompt from Investigation crew mission: "Government Officials are assembling a team to track a group of mercenaries calling themselves "the Fist of Justice". Have your companion join the investigation. Quinn has been sent.** _

"Quinn!" Safaia's voice announced her arrival before she even entered the bridge of the Fury. Quinn stopped what he was doing and snapped quickly to attention with practised ease.  
"yes, My Lord?"  
"ever heard of a group called The Fist of Justice?"  
Quinn's brow furrowed as he pulled up recollections of the name. "a few mentions on a couple of Imperial controlled planets, suspected ties to a few anarchist groups, including one based on Ziost. I do not recall any other specifics. How did they come to your attention, My Lord?"  
"Maybe you're not the only person on this ship keeping an ear to the ground, Captain. Maybe I was just bored." Safaia shrugged, "We're scheduled to dock at one of the Empire's spacestations, for supplies. There's a team being assembled on Ziost to track down these mercenaries. I made arrangements to have you join the team, I need you're expertise there. I want you to find this group of mercenaries, find out who their major employers are, and then eliminate them."  
"At once, My Lord. I will not disappoint you."  
His mind was already working on the small amounts of information he already knew, and wondered at his Lord's insistent words...  
"My Lord?" he spoke up, before she had left the room. Safaia stopped and turned slightly, glance past her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly put a clamp to hold his composure as his heart beat faster from their eyes meeting, again.  
"Do you believe they have republic ties?"  
Safaia smirked, making him heat under the collar. "That's what I want you to find out, Captain. If they are, get me the proof then end them. If they are not, find out what their motivation is, then end them. I have faith in your abilities." at that she left.  
Quinn chastised himself for his childish and unprofessional crush on the much younger Sith Lord. There was no way she had not sensed any of those emotions from him, she had not reciprocated or teased at this however.  
Accessing on-board Imperial database files, Quinn started searching for all the information on this group that he could find. There were a collection of small half-hearted military reports noting their existence, mostly guesses connected to small motives of small rebel and anarchist groups across the Empire, but nothing concrete. He'd need far more substantial leads. He snorted, "Fist of Justice", such an unimpressive and unoriginal type of name. If his Lord's perception's were correct, which she must have had a feeling on to bring up a possibly insignificant mercenary group in the first place, that they had Republic tied employers or even former-republic members then he would need the proof of it. His Lord's senses were rarely incorrect. That was the second thing Quinn had learned about his new Lord while on Balmorra.

The Fury's scanner pinged as they left hyperspace, alerting him to their approach to the Imperial spacestation. Quinn opened the comms to the landing control centre.  
"Lord Safaia, apprentice to Darth Baras, requests landing." he snapped briskly at the officer on the other end of the line. The officer's eyes widened, "at once Sir, sending co-ordinates to a VIP hangar immediately."  
Quinn hung up, had the Fury's navigation auto-pilot to the designated hangar and headed to his bunk to retrieve a couple of belongings he may need.  
On the spaceport Quinn headed directly to the arrivals and departures desk, the woman tending it looked up at his approach.  
"May I help you, Captain?" she asked, with a quick glance at his captain's bars and a flirtatious smile.  
"Requesting transportation to Ziost, earliest departing."  
He waited as the woman searched on her computer. "there is a few berths available, leaving shortly. Name and Authorisation?"  
"Captain Malavai Quinn, Authorised by ...." he glared as she interrupted him.  
"Oh, you have a passage to Ziost booked, Captain. On Shadeway, a freighter currently waiting in hangar 15, east docking wing."  
Quinn was already on his way, inwardly thanking Lord Safaia. She was always prepared, even if a heads up would have been appreciated.

The trip to Ziost was uneventful, and before long he was standing in a small room designated for the team some governor's had set up, glaring unimpressed at the members. He'd dismissed a simpering official, and taken control of the team. There had been no spoken objection, seeing as he was here at the behest of a highly reputed Sith Lord. All he needed now was a lead.

-to be finished when I'm not tired-


	3. Romance Scene Snippets

**1\. Theron Shan and Ashiella (Imperial Agent) reuniting on Odessan after finally having a moment to talk privately.**

Ashiella gave a soft sigh, her heart had settled it's rushed beating now. Calm. Perfect. Gazing up into Theron's eyes, while leaning against the tall man.  
A thought crossed her mind suddenly and she glanced down and toyed with his jacket. Ashiella could feel his arm tighten around her, she still felt the warmth of his lips against hers.  
She swallowed nervously as the thought came out in whispered words.  
"I want this.. us.. to be real this time."  
"it. it always has been." Theron replied quietly, assuring her. She pressed closer to him, resting her cheek against his jawline. His rough stubble tickled a little. She found it hard to describe her feelings for this man now, even the 5 years she spent in carbonite hadn't changed him much. She'd never, ever planned to become attached to anyone, let alone a former republic spy, but it happened.

They stood in this embrace for a long time before Theron took a sharp intake of breath.  
"I almost forgot, sorry"  
He stepped back and reached into one of his jacket pockets with his free hand. Handing her a carefully sealed paper envelope. Ashiella frowned in confusion for a moment. Theron was watching her, carefully choosing his words.  
"I kept an eye on your son while you were.. missing" Ashiella started to shake a little, unable to think as images and memories of her young child flashed into her mind.  
"he wrote this. wanted me to give it to you"  
Ashiella took the envelope from him, her hands shaking and eyes misting up with tears. Her little boy would be almost 10 years old now, did he even remember much of his mother. She'd never been able to spend a lot of time with him, choosing to let his father's family raise him on Alderaan rather then get him mixed up in her life as an Imperial spy.  
Ashiella tried to open the envelope carefully and unfolded the handwritten letter. An image of Hayes was there, folded in neatly. Green eyes staring at her from the image, with a boyish grin planted on the kid's face. He'd grown so much, and looked a lot like her. Tears fell down her face.  
Hayes had written that he loved her, and missed her. Hoped he'd see his mum again.  
"I miss him so much." Ashiella whispered, barely getting the words out. Carefully folding the now slightly crumpled letter and holding it and the picture close to her chest. Still shaking.  
"I know". Theron said quietly, his eyes soft, caring.  
Ashiella stepped back to him, hugging him close.  
"Thank you."

 

______________________________________

**2\. Arcann romance start with unnamed female Commander.**

Music and chatter from a party in the nearby community courtyard drifted into the small, quiet room. Zakuul's people were starting to adjust to their new Empress, and recover from the Eternal Fleet's bombardment. The woman... Empress.. sat across from the tall brooding man, her attention thoughtful on the cards in her hand. How she had managed to talk him into a light dinner and card game he'd never know. She was special. Noble, strong, but also compassionate. He gazed at her for a moment and beautiful . She glanced up at him suddenly, meeting his sad blue eyes with her own brilliant green ones. He sat back, both nervous and embarrassed. She smiled slightly, pushing deep red hair away from her face.  
"Arcann." her soft voice pierced straight to his heart. He'd been trying to bury his feelings for her ever since she'd recruited him to her Alliance. They needed no words spoken between them right now though, they each knew the other's feelings. Arcann stood up and went to look out a window, down at the party below to try and clear his mind, as always.

This time she followed him, placing a hand lightly on his good arm.  
"I feel the same," she said softly. "you know that. We're connected, you and I. Arcann..." She trailed off as he stiffened, placing his cybernetic arm against the window for support and bowing his head.  
"I shouldn't ... **_we_** shouldn't feel this way. After everything I did to you..." it was his turn to trail off to silence.  
"Arcann..." her hand remained on his arm until he turned to face her, almost desperately. Distressed.  
"I imprisoned you in carbonite for five years!"  
"I know." she replied, her eyes soft. Caring. Why.  
"I ran you through with my lightsaber," emotions choked him up a little, "Had the fleet bombard planets to drive you out of hiding, hunted and tried to kill you multiple times.."  
He closed his eyes, the emotions and memories were too painful. And he placed his face.. his scarred face.. in his hands.  
"And all that hate and rage that controlled you was healed on Voss by the mystics and your mother." Her hands were on his, gently pulling them from his face so she could look into his eyes.  
"Since then you've defended the Alliance. Helped me against your father. Tried to atone for what you had done. Protected me. You are now the man you were always meant to be." Her voice was soothing. She reached out one of her hands, while her other remained holding his cybernetic hand. Placing her free one gently upon his cheek, the scar tissue that covered half his face not bothering her at all. She saw past that. He swallowed nervously. She was too close.  
"But I..." he didn't get to protest any more as she stood on tiptoe, and pressed her lips against his, drawing him into a long kiss. Time lost all meaning then as he slid his still whole arm around her waist, pulling her even closer as he deepened the kiss. When they parted he gazed into her eyes. She was smiling.  
"Arcann."  



	4. The Detritus of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archaeology crew mission as writing prompt - _The junkers of Orma have covered their planet in scrapyards of cultural artifacts-- everything from toys to tech. Within the garbage are items of amazing value, if only your companion can find them._
> 
> Vette and Captain Malavai Quinn are sent there for a week to see if they can find anything, they return with a gift for Safaia.

Vette stared incredulously at the piled up junk and scrapheaps the shuttle was flying over as they made their way to a deserted landing pad.  
"Ugh. look at all that junk! and the dirt! and the dust! do we even know that there's anything decent down there at all?" She grumbled and groaned.  
"We have been authorised to search this area for seven days, and to take anything we find that we wish to keep. Hopefully it will not be a waste of My Lord's resources." Malavai scowled, and brought the shuttle in for landing.  
"Ugh, yes. I have to put up with you for an entire week."  
"I assure you that the feeling is mutual, twi'lek."  
When they had finally landed, and unloaded the important gear, they were surprised at how cool the planet was even if it was a bit dry. Vette stretched and gestured at the surrounding scrap piles. "So, Captain Grumpy. You wanna set up the field camp or start digging through the junk? Might as well get started now, hey."  
"It's Captain or Sir to you, twi'lek. I will set up the field camp. Do not raid the rations, I do not want us running short by the end of the week." he said stiffly. Last thing he wanted was to be the one scrounging through the scrapheaps and he didn't trust Vette to organise the field camp efficiently either.  
"Whatever." Vette shrugged. "This still beats shifting through a Sarlacc's stinking belly."  
Malavai glanced around, taking notes for best placements of the field gear, tent and computers. The shuttle they arrived in was a custom designed expedition shuttle on loan from Safaia's mother. It had beds, a refresher, and was fully equipped for this mission with scanners, full artifact databases access and other mechanical tools for sorting, cleaning and preserving antiques and artifacts. Fully stocked with rations and drinking water for the week.

Three days pass.  
Malavai was seated in front of the field computer, carefully analysing scans from the scanners he had set up around the nearby junk piles. He was also receiving data from scanners placed further out by Vette. Malavai carefully scrutinised every scanned layer, making notes of every possibly worth digging out. The pair had not found much yet, but among the things they had found was a few valuable relics and gadgets that may have interested Safaia.  
Vette ran up, interrupting his concentration. "Look at this!" she said excitedly, shoving a relic under his nose.  
Malavai was not impressed, and scrunched his nose. Raising an eyebrow, "It appears to be an old, drt caked toy." he said stiffly.  
"old, dirt caked Model Ship!" Vette exclaimed, "However useless the rest of this crap we found is, Safaia will love this! I'm going to go clean it up." she bounced off to the cleaning station as Malavai stared after her.  
_Well she isn't wrong,_ he thought grudgingly, _My Lord will love to add that model ship to her collection if Vette gets it properly cleaned up._  
Malavai turned his concentration back to the scanner data, there was a few possible finds to dig out in the morning at least. This week was not moving fast enough, the twi'lek had already given him a constant migraine.

Safaia lounged by a pond and waterfall at an Imperial Holiday Resort, caught up reading a bunch of reports and news. Glancing up from her reading only when Vette and Malavai approached her.  
Malavai saluted, "My Lord. Everything we recovered has been analysed, recorded and sealed in artifact crates."  
Safaia took the datapad he offered, glancing at it in a brief browse.  
"There was not much, My Lord." he said apologetically.  
"That's fine, Quinn." Safaia said softly. "It's more than I expected the two of you to find, honestly."  
Vette snorted and placed the small box she was holding onto the table beside Safaia, who raised an eyebrow in query.  
"Well that stuff is cool and all, but check this thing out!" Vette declared.  
Safaia took off the lid and lifted out the pristine, polished model ancient ship. A bright smile crept over Safaia's lips as she examined it.  
"We don't know what type of ship it is, but it looked cool."  
"It's perfect Vette. Thank you. Both of you, get back to the Fury, we've got more work to do."  
She was still smiling.


	5. The Strange Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story about my smuggler, Kyr'lyann, and my friends' smuggler Daesha'lyn meeting my Consular for the first time.

Brushing past the cantina's bouncer Kyr'lyann straightened her jacket, glad to have made it to the cantina before the rain started up. Spotting the blue twi'lek waving frantically from a table on the other side of the room, Kyr grinned. Giving a nearby group of young men a teasing wink and smirk she joined her friend.  
"You been behaving?" she said jokingly, sliding into a chair across from her.  
Daesha'lyn snorted derisively, "never. C'mon, I'll get you a drink."  
"Make it something fancy and I'll pay, got a good haul in my last trip."  
"Done! love the new hairstyle by the way, sexy. It suits you!" Daesha leaned back in her chair, bringing her drink to her lips. "look at you, jsut got here and all the guys are already staring."  
"they must like my outfit." Kyr grinned mischievously.  
"Well it does leave very little to the imagination," Daesha approved. "At least you can't bed them all, not in one night anyway. I'll still get my share!"  
The girls laughed, calling over another round of drinks.  
"Anyway, why are we sitting next to the jukebox?"  
"So I can shoot anyone who puts on a terrible song." Daesha said, dead seriously.  
"Cheers to that." Kyr laughed.

They fell silent as a tall, well built and brightly dressed man stepped up to the jukebox, pressing buttons and looking confused.  
Daesha'lyn coughed, "umm you gotta put some creds in the slot and ... " she trailed off as he looked at her with baby blue eyes.  
"And then I press this button to start the music," he grinned, voice as smooth as silk. Thumping music blared from the jukebox.  
"I know another slot you could fill ... " Daesha said dreamily. Kyr almost fell off her chair laughing, the strange man simply chuckled, knowingly.

"So, you got a name?" Kyr asked, slouching back as her mirth subsided.  
"CC" he replied.  
"CC? hate to break it to ya, but that's not a name. It's two letters."  
CC pouted, "really? I'm rather fond of it though."  
"What does it stand for!?" demanded Daesha, regaining her wits.  
"Stands for CC, I should get going though," he said with a smile, "maybe we'll meet again."  
"Damn." said Daesha wistfully as she watched him leave. "I would've hit that all night long, he was the best looking guy here!"  
Kyr scrunched her nose, "His hair looked like an off-white womp rat wasted stuck to his head." she spluttered as Daesha threw her drink at the mirialan.  
"Well I think it's sexy!"  
"alright, well." Kyr dried her face with her sleeve, "almost forgot, I have a possible job to pick up. Tons of creds, why don't you tag along?"  
"Sounds good to me! more creds means more drinking!"

When they'd gotten a few blocks away a burly, sneering man cut them off. "lookie what I found boys!" he shouted, never losing his sneer. Glancing behind them Kyr spotted five more men walk up, most glaring or sneering too. She glanced at Daesha.  
"So. Is Ugly here a friend of yours?"  
"Funny, was gonna ask you the same thing." Daesha laughed, drawing her blaster with Kyr following suit.  
Ugly was still crowing. "This is the greatest day of my life! two boutnies show up at the same time! we're gonna be rolling in credits!"  
Kyr glared at him, "Dream on, Ugly." but before she could fire a figure dropped down on top of Ugly's head, knocking him senseless. From his hand leapt a lightsaber, arcing around the girls to take out the startled men behind them.  
Kyr and Daesha stared in silence. It was CC, the strange fellow from the bar. Kyr could almost see the love hearts in Daesha's eyes and elbowed her.  
"Your lightsaber thing .. " was all Kyr said to CC.  
CC glanced at the lightsaber in his hand, "ah. yes, I'm a Jedi."  
"It's pink." Kyr stated flatly.  
CC raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "and whatever is wrong with that?"  
"Nothing at all." breathed Daesha. "nothing at all."


End file.
